1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
Such a kind of electro-optical device includes pixel electrodes, peripheral circuits, scanning lines, data lines, and thin film transistors (TFT) as pixel-switching elements on a substrate and is driven in an active matrix manner. Storage capacitors may be disposed between the TFTs and the pixel electrodes so as to enhance a contrast ratio. These elements are integrated with a high density on the substrate so as to accomplish enhancement in aperture ratio of the pixels and reduction in size of the devices (for example, see JP-A-2002-156652).
The enhancement in display quality, the reduction in size, and the increase in precision have been required and thus various countermeasures have been studied in addition to those described above. For example, when light is incident on a semiconductor layer of a TFT, light leakage current is generated, thereby deteriorating the display quality. Accordingly, a light blocking layer is disposed around the semiconductor layer. It is preferable that the storage capacitor has a capacity as large as possible, but the storage capacitor has to be designed not to damage the aperture ratio of the pixels. It is preferable that these circuit elements are integrated with a high density so as to reduce the size of a device.
On the other hand, the shapes and the manufacturing methods of electronic elements such as storage capacitors in the electro-optical devices have been studied. As a result, there have been a variety of technologies for enhancing performance and manufacturing yield (for example, see JP-A-6-3703 and JP-A-7-49508).
However, in the related technologies described above, the stacked structure on the substrate has been basically complicated with enhancement in function and or performance, thereby causing increase in complexity of the manufacturing method thereof and deterioration in manufacturing yield. On the contrary, if it is intended to simplify the stacked structure on the substrate and the manufacturing process, deterioration in light blocking ability or deterioration of the TFTs constituting the pixels and the peripheral circuits due to moisture are caused, so it is easy to cause deterioration in display quality due to deterioration of image signals.